


My Burden

by pmsmalltits



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comeplay, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Extreme Comeplay, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Legal Pedophilia, Light Spitplay, Lolicon, Lolita, Multi, Pedophilia, Ultimate Male Fantasy, cum collecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmsmalltits/pseuds/pmsmalltits
Summary: This work is incomplete, but it is one of my ultimate fantasies, so I may end up adding more in the future.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	My Burden

**Author's Note:**

> This work is incomplete, but it is one of my ultimate fantasies, so I may end up adding more in the future.

After my morning routine, Claire and I head out to the garden; the closest thing to "outside" that I ever get to experience. A large wall of glass separates me from the mountain side view of a massive waterfall and a sprawling forest valley below. Inside, there is a large pool that ends just over the cliff side, with a couple of seats attached to the glass wall. It's not my favorite, fear of heights and all... but Claire enjoys it, so I can endure.

"Who's first on the list, Daddy?" Claire asks, in her adorable voice. When she looks up at me, smiling through her big blue eyes, I feel that I am in heaven. Since she was assigned to me, every day I think about how lucky I am that the new law was put through, allowing for girls down to 4 to be with me, in order to stay with me longer than a couple of weeks, or months before they were plucked away by pregnancy. Just long enough to fall in love. Over and over again. That was a nightmare. That was hell.

"Gabriella "Gabbie" Romero, looks like." I look over the profile on the tablet in my hand. "Hispanic-Caucasian, trained to the largest replica, and... whoa-!" My eyes open when I see her age. "She's 9!"

"That's only... " Claire looks at her fingers for a moment before continuing. "4 more than me!" She said confidently, jumping with childlike glee.

"I guess those hormone treatments are starting to show results!" We walk hand in hand to the center of the garden, where a custom chair is installed over the polished wooden floor. The chair's attached legs swivel out, and supports the body in a low, leaned back profile, everything adjustable. Between the legs is an adjustable step. "Okay, I'm ready to start." I say as I take off my robe and hand it to Claire who folds it and takes it to a nearby table where she exchanges it with a large glass pitcher. I place the tablet in a secure holding attached to the left arm of the chair, where it is perfectly accessible.

When Claire returns, she places the pitcher on the floor next to the base of the chair, and we both do some stretches while watching each others form. It often ends up turning into a small dance that she invented. Her curly brown pigtails bounce along with her extremely short pink skirt. Her top is white with spaghetti straps and a cute pink bear that perfectly matched the one on the back of her irresponsibly covered panties. She completes the ensemble with thigh high socks with pink and white stripes.

When we finish the stretch dance, I take my seat in the chair, placing my legs in the holds, comfortably spreading them. My cock sticks straight out, as it most often does, and Claire takes her place, kneeling on the step. She places my cock against her cheek, then looks up at me with a loving smile. I reach my hand down and pet her hair, our personal sign that I'm ready to start. She opens her mouth, and places my tip against her lower lip, and slides her tongue over the head, letting her saliva drool out and drip down my head and shaft.

I turn my hand to the tablet at my side, and approve entry for Gabby. Moments after I do, the door directly ahead of me slides open, and out comes a completely naked 9 year old girl. As they always do, she nervously walked into the sunlight. Her skin glowed against the shadowy wall behind her. Her straight golden hair reached her lower back, and through her fingers, I caught glimpses of her pubic mound, just as smooth and naturally hairless as Claire's.

"Welcome, Gabbie, it's good to meet you!" I say with a gentle smile. As she gradually moves forward, Claire continues to lather my cock with a thick layer of spit.

"Uhh... ummm... Hi..." Gabbie says in a small, waivering voice. I gently beckon her towards me with an open hand, and she cautiously continues her approach down the steps. Once she is standing in front of me, Claire leaves a large glob of spit on the tip of my cock, then moves to one side, leaving the step empty for Gabbie.

"I know it's your first time, but don't worry. According to your profile, you've been training using the largest replica, so this won't be painful." As I say it, I notice Gabbie's face turn red and look away with a nervous laugh. "So, let's go ahead and enjoy it together! Just come on over here, and stand on the step!" I found that reciting this spiel verbatim seems to work pretty well with first timers. Gabbie walks forward and meets Claire between my legs, who offers her a stable hand to help onto the step. She stands less than an inch away from my shaft, and the head of my cock nearly touches her bare pussy. Her eyes are transfixed on it, as most girls often are.

"Now, go ahead and turn around." I say, and she obeys. I admire her athletic build as she does, making sure to pay close attention to her perfectly round little ass as it comes into view. "Now, you can lean over and grab hold of the handles on the chair where my legs are resting, or you can use my legs themselves, it's your choice!" Gabbie follows my instructions, opting to feel my skin, resting her bodyweight against my knees. She looks down to see Claire smiling up at her. She reaches out and begins combing Gabbie's long hair to the side, and leaning in to kiss her deeply.

I grab Gabbie's ass, the feeling of which causes her to jump and squeal in surprise. I use my thumbs to spread her tiny pussy, opening the soft pink flower for my viewing pleasure. I would have thought her vagina was impossibly small, had I not met Claire a few months ago. I use my hands to guide her ass toward me, and press my dripping wet cock against her opening.

'Training Sets' are freely available to anyone who wants to pick them up, and contain perfect replica's of my cock in 5 different sizes (though, the largest still being an inch smaller than my own). This is intended and encouraged for girls who sign up for live impregnation. Though it is not required, I generally select girls that train to size 3, as the ones who haven't often experience pain and anguish, something I would rather not happen. As I slide my way up into Gabbie, I can immediately tell that she lied on her profile. As her hymen tightly stretches around the head of my cock, it's clear that she hasn't used any of the replicas.

She is, however, doing most of the work, pushing through the pain, and lowering herself further onto me. Before long, I see her pussy completely envelop me all the way down to the base, and I feel her cervix press against my tip. The walls wrap so tightly around me that I can feel her beating heart through my cock. I place my hand on the small of her back, holding her there while I admire the feeling and Claire performs her ritual. She pulls away from Gabbie's lips with a wet pop, then kneels down and begins to tongue her naval, tickling it from the outside, while I do the same from inside.

The shivers down Gabbie's spine translate into me, and I let go. At her own pace, Gabbie pushes herself off me until I'm almost out again, then slides back down. Claire moves up to take Gabbie's soft pink nipples into her mouth, as her fingers begin to play with Gabbie's bouncing clit, as well as her own. After about 2 minutes of warming up, Gabbie begins fucking me as hard as she can, her pleasureable moans growing louder with each thrust.

I could feel my orgasm growing, but with my experience, I am able to keep myself at peak arousal, even up to 2 hours, and orgasm at will. I also learned to be able to tell how close my partner is as well. In fact, in the past several years, the only person who has been able to make me cum uncontrollably is Claire, who is now on the ground with her legs spread eagle, and her panties pulled to the side. She masturbates furiously as she watches Gabbie's tiny body bounce back and forth.

Gabbie's bouncing suddenly becomes erratic and she screams in pleasure as her body begins to orgasm. Just as soon as I feel it, I grab her hips and pull her ass into my pelvis. I reach as far inside her as I can and forcefully inject as much cum directly into her uterus as I can. I time my shots with each wave of Gabbie's orgasm. A mix of her wetness and Claires saliva drips down my shriveling testicles. As she moans and bucks, she looks back at me, and I look into her eyes as I continue spurting my hot semen inside her.

Her tiny womb is stretched to the brim as it sucks up every last drop of my seed. When our orgasms finally subside, she looks down to see Claire kneeling between our legs, her mouth open wide. I slowly start lifting Gabbie off of me, and she pulls my cock out of her pussy, with a small pop when the seal is broken between us. I thick white rope of cum connects the tip of my cock to her quickly closing gap. Claire expertly removes the rope from my tip and sucks it into her mouth, then lets her tongue hang out ready to catch any of the remnants that couldn't be contained within Gabbie's tiny uterus.

A moment later, a sizeable stream of the milky white substance flows out of Gabbie's cunt and over her little clit, then drops onto Claire's waiting tongue. Once the dripping stops, Claire leans up and begins sucking the remaining cum from Gabbie's pussy, causing her to jump. Once she is done, she opens her mouth, showing her prize to Gabbie and I. Her mouth swirls with thick white slime, then slowly lets it drool out of her mouth into the glass pitcher she picked up earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to see more!


End file.
